No Quiero Dejarte
by Veg01
Summary: Y pensar que algo tan catastrófico empezó con un texto... La inteligencia le arrebatara tantas cosas, o personas. En esos momentos hubiera deseado no conocer a ninguno, no haberse divertido tanto, no haber pedido disculpas.
1. chapter 1

Y pensar que algo tan catastrófico empezó con un texto...

La inteligencia le arrebatara tantas cosas, o personas.

En esos momentos hubiera deseado no conocer a ninguno, no haberse divertido tanto, no haber pedido disculpas cuando se conocieron.


	2. U N O

**¡Hey! espero que les guste, soy nueva y si tengo alguna falla no duden en decirme algun error ;)**

En el fondo del pasillo de la escuela se veía a dos ''amigos'' discutir a gritos.

—¡Me diste mal tu jodido número!—gritó Vegeta, tomando por la camisa a uno más alto que el.

—Venga tío, no es para tanto...—se escusaba el otro, agachado un poco la vista; la diferencia de tamaños era muy notoria.

—¡¿Qué no es para a tanto?! ¡He hecho de tonto frente a otra persona!

—¿Uh? Eso no me lo dijiste —empujó la mano que le sostenía y dándole una mirada recriminatoria al más bajo, habló:— ¿Qué le dijiste?

Volteando el rostro a un costado, con la voz baja admitió que le escribió a la otra persona como era costumbre entre ellos: con insultos.

—¡Vegeta!—se quejó.

—¡No fue mi culpa!

—¡Le debes una disculpa!

—¡No!

—¡Si! ¡Vamos a buscarlo!—empezó a tirar del brazo a su amigo.— ¿Cómo se llama?

—¡No te lo diré! ¡Me llevarás y yo no quiero!

—Está bien.—Goku soltó el brazo de su amigo.— Dame el nombre y el que se disculpara seré yo.

—Bulma Briefs.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?—dijo riéndose un poco.—Bueno, vamos.—Empezó a tirar nuevamente del brazo de Vegeta.

Goku era más alto que él, por lo que no le dificultó el arrastrarlo por los pasillos. Preguntaba a quien pasará por la chica, la mayoría dijo que no la conocían hasta que una chica rubia les dijo el salón en el que se encontraba.

Vegeta, aún quejándose, empujó a Goku cuando entraron al salón de la chica. No había casi nadie ahí, Goku sonrió como de costumbre hacia todos y pregunto por ella, una chica apuntó hacia una mesa en el lado derecho. Ambos se dirigieron hasta el pupitre de una chica de pelo azul, que tenía los audífonos a todo volumen, se podía escuchar el sonido si te pasabas cerca.

—¡Hola, soy Goku!—hablo, poniéndose delante de ella.

Ella enmarcó una ceja ante el sujeto en frente de su mesa, no había escuchado lo que le había dicho pero supuso que era un saludo, se quitó los audífonos y movió su mano en un saludo.

—¿Les puedo ayudar?—dijo reparando en el chico más bajito al costado del de cabellos alborotados.

—Bueno ayer mi amigo te mando un mensaje...—apuntó a Vegeta al decir lo último, este desvío la mirada.— Verás, yo perdí mi móvil y cambie de número... pero ese es otro tema, él mando ese mensaje pensando que era yo. Espero y nos disculpes.

—Oh, claro. Se me hizo un poco extraño...

—Permíteme presentarnos, soy Goku y el es Vegeta.—el chico bajito asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Bulma...—fue interrumpida por la risa de Goku.— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

—Jajaja Bulma jajajaja—siguió riendo.

—Oye Kakaroto estás siendo grosero...—susurró Vegeta a su amigo.

—Lo siento.— se disculpo. —Tu nombre es algo extraño...

—¡Es por eso que no me gustan los niños!—gritó.

Vegeta se molestó, se habían tomado la molestia de ir a pedir una disculpa, aunque Goku lo hubiera arrastrado él sabía que debían hacerlo, quizá su amigo era una cabeza hueca pero ella no podía tratarlos así. Le pareció desagradable.

—Pues adivina qué, guapa.—le dijo, su sarcasmo era notorio.— No es nuestro problema que no te gusten los niños. Eres más desagradable que todos los que he conocido, vámonos Kakaroto.

Ambos salieron de ahí dejando a una molesta Bulma que arrugo el ceño y se puso nuevamente sus audífonos, refunfuñaba molesta ¡Ese idiota le había insultado! ¿Qué se creía? Era él el que le debía una disculpa, no el otro tipo. Se mantenía callada en todas las clases e incluso en horas de receso, hace poco había aprendido que era mejor estar sola: nadie era capaz de entablar una buena conversación, todos eran aburridos a su parecer, su intelecto era grande, tan grande que no tenia necesidad de prestar atención en clases, todos los contenidos ya se los sabía ya que estaban en los libros y era patético no adelantarse un poco (por no decir todo). A sus dieciséis años ella ya leía libros de robótica que sacaba a hurtadillas de su padre y no sólo eso sino que los entendía perfectamente, incluso pidió a sus padres un pequeño espacio en casa para poder tener privacidad y leer o tal ves crear algo en su pequeño espacio.

El timbre la sacó de sus insultos hacia los idiotas que había conocido, no tuvo más opción que quitarse los audífonos, la habían educado y sabía que era una falta de educación no escuchar a alguien cuando hablaba.

—¡Estoy en casa!—grito entrando.

Fue recibida por su madre, antes solía preguntar si no venía alguien con ella o más tarde, pero desde hace meses ya no le preguntaba, solo se limitaba a preguntarle por su día y si quería algún aperitivo, lo mismo de siempre. Pero no podía decirle que hoy si venía con alguien, hizo una mueca subiendo las escaleras al pensar en que sería divertido pasar la tarde con alguien tan sólo hablando o jugando a algo, un par de veces intento unirse a algún equipo deportivo para encajar un poco, pero en todos los clubes que había entrado todos ahí tenían sus amigos y su propio grupo, no era alguien paciente así que al día siguiente no iba y punto.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sacó su móvil. Volvió a ver la conversación de ayer, había estado tan sorprendida por el mensaje que hasta se extraño de que sonora ese silbido de WhatsApp, era uno de los pocos chats que tenía, las conversaciones que tenía podían ser contadas por los dedos de una mano, nunca se imaginó que alguien le mandara el condenado mensaje para pedirle la tarea.

Puso su teléfono a cargar y pensó a salir a caminar un rato, no tenía hambre y a esa hora no debía haber nadie por las calles ya que todos volvían a sus casas.

Salió corriendo, dio una caminata por un parque, lentamente admirando las pequeñas flores y los grandes árboles que se alzaban y daban sombra. Con sus manos tras su espalda empezó a dirigirse a un puesto de helados, pidió uno de fresa y siguió su recorrido.

Después de un tiempo levantó el rostro y una pequeña gota de cayó en su rostro. Se la limpio y las gotas empezaron a caer con más fuerza y rapidez aumentando su tamaño.

Era frustrante tener que volver a casa empapada y con ganas de seguir caminando. Se abrazo a sí misma, no quiso apresurarse ya estaba mojada y molesta ¿Qué más daba mojarse un poco más?

—¿Estás loca?—escucho la pregunta de alguien. Al levantar la mirada arrugo su ceño, era el idiota que le había insultado está mañana, aunque también le dijo guapa, si no sintiera frío se hubiera sonrojado.— ¿Por qué no te cubres?

—¿Me ves con algo para cubrirme?—le dijo, molesta.

—¡Hmp! Pues eres algo tonta.—vio como él se acercaba y se ponía a su lado, protegiendola del agua con su paraguas.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—¿Qué más? Te cubro con el paraguas, anda, dime dónde vives y te acompaño.

—No es necesario...

—No seas terca.

—Bien. Corporación Cápsula.—vio como el rostro del chico la miraban con burla.

—No me voy a creer ese cuento.

—¿Estás dudando? ¡Estas hablando con Bulma Briefs!

—No te creo.

—¿Ah, no? Pues vamos y lo verás.

Vegeta sólo se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar al lado de la chica, le parecía algo extraño el color de su cabello, pero ¿Quién era él para criticar? Su cabello era algo extraño también. Sintió como la chica se acercaba más a él, la miro pidiendo una respuesta.

—Te estás mojando.—susurró, apuntando con su barbilla el hombro de Vegeta.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la casa, o gran casa, Bulma lo miro con superioridad, él no le había creído y la había tratado de mentirosa.

—Te lo dije.

Chisto.— Bueno, adiós.—dijo dándose la vuelta listo para volver a casa.

—¡Oye!—giró su cabeza para poder verla, pudo notar que tenía la cara roja.— Siento haberlos tratado así... me molesto que tu amigo se riera de mi nombre.

Vegeta no pudo responder. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a volver a casa, con una sonrisa involuntaria.


	3. D O S

No contó con que su madre había visto todo desde una ventana, le estuvo preguntando muchas veces (todo el fin de semana) si ese chico tan apuesto, como ella lo había llamado, no era su novio, su madre se había dado cuenta de que había salido y estuvo al pendiente para cuando llegara.

Apretó los cordones de su mochila al recordarlo, ahora estaba enferma y tenía la cara con ojeras, la fiebre le había atacado en la madrugada y no pudo dormir bien.

Muchos caminaban cerca de ella, algunos acompañados de alguien, patetico a su parecer, pasaron un par de chicas por su lado derecho, ambas riendo y adulandose la una a la otra.

''Que horrorosa falda'' pensó, mirando a la más baja.

—¡Hola!—escucho a alguien a su lado.— ¿Me recuerdas?

Claro que lo hacía, era uno de los chicos a los que había tratado mal. Estuvo pensando en eso todo el fin de semana, como había pasado casi todo el día en cama reflexiono un poco y había sido grosera, debía disculparse.

—¿Goku, cierto?—pregunto.

—El mismo.—le sonrió, como si ella no le hubiera gritado unos días atrás.

—Yo...—pensó en las palabras que debía decir. Nunca se había disculpado con alguien.— quería disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día..

—Oh, eso. ¡No te preocupes! También fui grosero...—soltó el aire que había contenido, el chico le sonrió despreocupado y le hablaba con mucha confianza.— Estas un poco roja ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Oh, pues me enferme hace poco.—se tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano.— Creo que tengo fiebre...

Vio como el rostro del chico se alarmaba, no entendía, solo era un poco de fiebre.

—¡Vamos a una farmacia!

—¡Pero sólo es fiebre!—se quejó cuando el chico comenzó a arrastrala.

—¡Puedes empeorar y me preocupare más!

Bulma quedó quieta ese instante ¿Alguien se preocupaba por ella? Sus padres lo hacían pero ahora era diferente, se sintió bien que alguien que conocía hace poco demostrara preocupación, no entendía que era ese sentimiento que se instaló en su pecho llenandola de un calor indescriptible. Sintió terribles ganas de llorar en ese instante.

—¡Estas llorando! ¡¿Te duele algo?!—preguntó Goku cuando se giró a verla. Le soltó el brazo pensando que la había lastimado.

Bulma se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir con sus manos.

—Estoy bien...—susurró. Por supuesto que estaba bien.

—¡Esperame aquí! ¡Iré a una farmacia!—empezó a quitarse su mochila, la dejó a un lado de Bulma y empezó a correr.

Le sonrió al chico que empezaba a correr hacia una esquina en donde se encontraba la farmacia, sorbio por su nariz sentándose en una banca, puso la mochila de Goku a su lado, la sintió ligera.

Vegeta iba caminando con los audífonos puestos, al llegar a un parque vio a Kakaroto correr hacia una farmacia ¿Se había lastimado el muy idiota? Lo noto sin mochila, busco con su vista el lugar de donde venía Kakaroto y vio a esa chica grosera sentarse en una banca, ¿Acaso su amigo fue a comprar algo para la mocosa? Se acercó a ella y vio como limpiaba sus ojos con sus manos, había llorado y era evidente.

—¿Qué haces con la mochila de Kakaroto?

Ella levantó la vista y se sintió pequeña ante esa mirada de seriedad.

—¿Te refieres a Goku?

—Sí.

—Tenía un poco de fiebre y él se preocupó, insistió en comprar algo...—empezó a explicar.

—¿Estás llorando por un poco de fiebre?—se burló.

—¡N-No es eso! ¡Y no estoy llorando!

—¿Entonces?

—¡No te lo diré!

—No es como si me importara el porqué lloras, lo que me importa es porqué ese idiota fue allí.

—¡Qué te lo diga él! Si yo te digo algo seguro y te burlaras de mi.—dijo tratando de controlar su genio.

Vio como él se sentaba al otro extremo de la banca, por algún motivo ese chico le sacaba de sus casillas pero debía admitir que era divertido discutir con él. No pudo evitar mirarle, lo que le atrajo fue ese cabello en punta, era genial, no lo vio extraño, ante sus ojos algo fuera de lo común era maravilloso, no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos eran un tema aparte, siempre serios, fríos y no demostraban nada en particular, era atrayente. Vio como el rostro de Vegeta se ponía rojo, enmarcó una ceja confundida.

—Deja de mirarme así...—susurró, girando su rostro.

—¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! ¡Aquí están!—llegó Goku gritando con una bolsa en una de sus manos en alto.

Goku saludó a su amigo y le entregó a su nueva amiga una pastilla y una botella de agua, para Goku a quien conocía era su nuevo amigo, desde pequeño su abuelo le había enseñado a ser amable y caritativo con los demás. Podía ver en esa chica lo solitaria que era, lo supuso ya que cuando pregunto por ella en la escuela para pedirle una disculpa nadie la conocía.

—¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta?—preguntó a su amigo que estaba al otro extremo de la banca.

—Tuve... curiosidad del porqué corrias hacia la farmacia.—explicó, poniéndose de pie.

— Pues Bulma se sentía enferma y me preocupe un poquito.—se excusó juntando la yema de sus dedos.

—No se merece eso.—hablo el rencor que aún le tenía.

Bulma agachó la cabeza y evitó gritarle, no podía decirle que era un bruto e imbécil; tenía razón.

—¡No hables así Vegeta!

—Es la verdad.—contradijo a su amigo elevando un poco la voz.

—¡Pero también fue mi culpa!

—Ya les pedí disculpas...—murmuró, en medio de los griterios.

Ambos giraron hacia ella, tenía la cabeza gacha y Goku le dio un leve empujón a Vegeta.

—¿Y si empezamos de nuevo?—propuso el más alto.— ¡Hola, soy Goku!

Bulma le sonrió y extendió su mano hacia él.

—Encanta, Bulma Briefs.

—El es Vegeta.—estrecho su mano con la de Bulma, se acercó hacia el oído de ella y en un tono confidente habló:— es un poco gruñón pero buena gente.

—¡Callate Kakaroto!

—Bueno, ¿Nos vamos a la escuela?—preguntó hacía ambos.

Vegeta empezó a caminar sin esperar al par de cotorras que iban tras el, tenía cosas que decirle a Kakaroto pero podía esperar, escuchaba como Bulma hablaba con entusiasmo contándole que a los tres ya había aprendido a sumar y él le respondía emocionado.

—¿Queréis daros prisa?—preguntó mirando su reloj.— Ya va siendo hora de entrada.

—Eso no es cierto—se quejó Goku.

—Faltan diez minutos.—murmuró Bulma mirando su móvil.

—¡¿Qué?!—chillo el más alto, empezando a correr.

—¡Vámonos Vegeta, llegaremos tarde!—le gritó Bulma, al ver que él no corría volvió hacia el y empezó a empujarle por la espalda.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó girando su cara y mirándola, no lo podía mover ni un poco.

Sus delgados brazos dejaron de empujarlo y levantó su cara a para mirarlo.

—¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Sintió la mano de Vegeta sobre su brazo obligándole a correr, poco a poco sus manos quedaron juntas.

—¡No puedo correr tan rápido! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para!— iba gritándole, pero no estaba molesta, es más era divertido.

 _Muchas gracias por los comentari_ _os y la bienvenida._ _En este capitulo he puesto a Bulma un poco sentimental ya que como explique que ella era una persona solitaria que no tenia mucho contacto y eso, desde el punto de vista de una persona que no ha tenido amigos y que alguien completamente desconocido se ''preocupe'' por ti..._

 _Pues eso xD_ _De nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios_ y la bienvenida.


	4. T R E S

Un mes y medio después Bulma había conocido al resto de los amigos de Goku, todos eran agradables y eran sólo dos chicas en el grupo: Launch, y ella. La rubia era un poco bipolar, mayormente era amable con todo el mundo pero cuando le daban ''sus ataques de ira'' era muy agresiva. Aveces la hermana de Lapis se juntaba con ellos pero era cuando estaba de buen humor, Lazuli se mantenía callada y comentaba algo de vez en cuando.

Ahora estaba llegando a la escuela, había días en los que prefería caminar sola y escuchar un poco de sus canciones, había días en los que le dolía el estómago por reír tanto con las ocurrencias de cada uno, pero eran dias buenos, se sentía feliz y ya los había llevado a pasar la tarde en su casa, su madre estuvo más que feliz cada vez que visitaban su casa ella los llenaba de pastelitos y aperitivos, Goku no podía estar más que feliz.

Se quitó los audífonos al ver a Vegeta en la entrada, todos se reunían ahí antes de la hora de clases, hablaban un rato y todos iban a sus clases, en el receso se juntaban en los pasillos y reían hasta no poder respirar.

—¡Vegeta!—llegó saludando, lanzándose a sus brazos tomandolo desprevenido.

Tenía la costumbre de saludar a todos sus nuevos amigos así: los abrazaba. Vegeta le había dicho muchas veces que no hiciera eso, que le molestaba, pero ella seguía haciéndolo.

—¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?—preguntó cansado.

—Exactamente...

—Oh, callate.—se quejó.

Bulma soltó a Vegeta y se puso a su lado derecho.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?—preguntó, sacando su móvil para verificar la hora.

—Normal.

—¿Eso quiere decir que saliste a correr y dormiste?—rió cuando el asintió.— ¿Alguna chica?

—Eso no te interesa.—gruñó.

En ese instante pasaron un par de chicas y saludaron a Vegeta con sus manos, mesiendo su cabello y agudizando más la voz.

—¿Por qué hacen eso?—preguntó Vegeta, refiriéndose a su voz.

Bulma se encogió de hombros, no lo entendía en realidad. Hasta se le hacía molesto ese tono chillón.

Pronto llegó Lapis, era un chico relajado y muy bromista, era guapo, muchas chicas se le pasaban coqueteando y él solo alimentaba sus ilusiones con un guiño o un saludo, Bulma le había preguntado el porqué alimentaba sus ilusiones, el respondió que siempre les dejaba en claro que sólo eran una salida o ''algo más'' además, eran ellas las que lo buscaban. Esta vez venía con el rostro con ojeras y que hacia notar su mal humor.

—¿Noche larga?—preguntó Bulma, después de abrazarlo.

—Muy corta, eso fue lo que pasó.—gruñó, sacándose su mochila y tirandola a sus pies.

Vegeta rió por lo bajo, claramente burlándose.

—No es gracioso.—se quejó.

—Oh, claro que lo es.—siguió riendo.

—No entiendo.—dijo confundida Bulma.— ¿Me explican?

—Verás Bulma, a lo que me refiero...—empezó a decir Lapis.

—¡Hey! ¡Ella no debe oír eso!—se quejó Vegeta.

—Anda, ella es muy brillante seguro y lo capta.

—No.

—Bueno, bueno.—levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

A Lapis se le hacía tierno que Vegeta protegiera a esa chica, quizá ni el mismo se daba cuenta de los pequeños detalles que tenía con la chica, recordaba perfectamente el día que los vio llegar corriendo a la escuela, ambos tomados de la mano, los rumores no se hicieron esperar, las chicas decían que sólo la estaba usando para divertirse, claramente los comentarios venían con recelo. Vegeta no había estado con una chica desde hace tiempo. Era algo de lo que nadie hablaba y prefería dejarlo estar, sabía que en algún momento se lo iba a contar.

—¿Y que haremos hoy?—preguntó, Krilin tratando de no mirar a la hermana de su amigo.

La rubia había llegado a los inicios del receso y se había sentado al lado de Lapis, sin decir ni una palabra. Era hermosa, la familia de ellos tenían muy buena genética.

—¿Quieren ir a mi casa?—preguntó Bulma.

Se miraron entre todos y asintieron, era genial ir a la casa de Bulma su madre y su padre eran como cualquier persona normal, pese a ser una de las personas más famosas que habían, Bulma les había contado una vez que la prensa no los buscaba y acosaba como a otros ya que nunca dieron dramas grandes y eran tranquilos, por lo que la prensa se aburrió un cierto tiempo, luego empezaron a inventar rumores falsos, desde entonces el doctor Briefs pagaba a ciertas compañías para mantenerse alejado él y su familia fuera de ello, no era la clase de vida que hubiera imaginado para su hija y esposa. El dinero no era problema para ellos.

A la salida todos fueron caminando, era más tranquilo y divertido. Launch iba tomada del brazo con Ten, ambos sonrientes y con un rubor en sus mejillas, ellos iban delante sumidos en una conversación sobre la escuela. Los demás, que eran Krilin, Goku, Vegeta, Lapis, Lazuli y Bulma, iban hablando tranquilamente.

—¿Cuándo sentaras cabeza, eh?—preguntó Bulma, por el último comentario de Lapis, iba aún molesto por la chica del día anterior.

—Él es así,—comentó Lazuli, por primera vez en el día, maravillando a Krilin con su perfecta voz según el chico— nunca lo he visto en una relación sería.

Bulma se puso a su lado y sonriendole empezó a preguntarle a Lazuli sobre su hermano, la rubia respondía simplemente, poco a poco quedaron atrás de los chicos en su propia conversación. A la peliazul le agradaba Lazuli era linda y ruda algo genial a su parecer, la rubia no dejaba que nadie le faltase el respeto y ella tampoco era mala.

Goku aprovechando que estaban entre hombres pensó en comentar el nuevo menú que había en su cafetería favorita, pero noto que Vegeta miraba hacia Bulma y se preguntó desde cuando se llevaban tan bien.

—Oye Vegeta.—dijo, llamando su atención, el otro lo miro mostrando su atención.— ¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos con Bulma?—preguntó con ingenuidad, noto que el rostro de su amigo se ponía ligeramente rojo, el aún no entendía.

—Oh, cierto—comento Krilin, dando una mirada pícara hacia Vegeta.— Son muy buenos amigos ¿No?

—¿De que hablan?—intento hacerse el desentendido.

—Oh, por favor.—se le acercó Lapis y, abrazando por los hombros con su brazo derecho, le susurró:— Es guapa ¿No crees?

—¡Alejate de mi!—se quejó.

—¿Por qué estás rojo?—volvió a preguntar Goku.

—Te gusta ¿No es así?—Siguió Krilin.

—Te va a gustar más tu cara cuando te golpee—atacó Vegeta.

Lo cierto era que ni el sabía lo que le pasaba, cuando escucho los rumores si ellos eran pareja no hizo nada por callarlos, para su propia sorpresa Bulma se había acercado a él más de lo que alguna mujer en unos años, su madre había muerto cuando el tenía cinco años, era una edad muy tierna para entender lo que había pasado, su hermano tenía sólo dos años y ni él ni su hermano habían sentido la muerte de su madre.

Vio como la peliazul corría de nuevo hacia ellos, abrazando por la espalda a Goku diciendo que comprarán unos helados, todos sabían que si le decías a Goku sobre comprar comida el nunca se negaba y respondía igual o más eufórico que ahora.

—¡Vegeta!—le llamó con una sonrisa— ¿De que quieres el tuyo?

—No quiero, estoy bien.—vio como inflaba sus mofletes en un gesto infantil.

La vio correr junto con Goku con los pedidos de los demás. Tan viva, tan alegre, tan diferente a cuando la conoció. Los primeros días en los que se habían juntado, ella se mantenía callada y comentaba algo de vez en cuando, fue gracias a Lapis que ella había empezado a ser más viva, más ella.

Y ¿Por qué negarlo? Él pensó que era una de esas niñas mimadas y ricas o como el había dicho era peor que cualquier niño que había conocido, lo pensaba pero ahora esa niña era alguien que traía un ritmo diferente al grupo. Launch era divertida pero con sus constantes cambios de humor era difícil mantener el ritmo de la charla. Pero ella era siempre divertida, y era... diferente a todos ahí.

 **¡Hola! espero que les haya gustado**

 **Luis Carlos: Gracias por la bienvenida y el comentario, pues hice que Vegeta la acompaño en un gesto de educación, ya que cuando se conocieron él le dijo desagradable, desde mi punto de vista: él estaba mostrándole un poco de educacion. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254: ¡Espero que te guste!**

 **VEGETASS3: Gracias, espero que te guste!**

 **Fher JD: Gracias por la bienvenida, me alegra que te haya gustado! ¡Saludos!**

 **Ferciluu22: Planeo seguir con la historia hasta el final y, quien sabe, tal ves tenga una segunda parte.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por comentar! :') dentro de poco actualizo.** **Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. C U A T R O

No podía creer lo que veía, era extraño, fuera de lo normal y sobre todo, malo para ella por alguna razón.

Vegeta hablaba con una chica ¡Y le sonreía! Pues la chica era bonita, de piel blanca y una larga melena negra hasta la cintura, con una cintura diminuta, ojos grandes y una bonita sonrisa. Esos jeans le hacían ver demasiado bien y... fruncio el ceño molesta consigo misma por analizarla con ojos críticos, como si de una enemiga se tratase. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? No ¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Vegeta para sonreír de esa forma hacia la chica esa?! No le habia visto sonreír _así_ a nadie.

¿Debería acercarse? Quería, oh, cuanto daría por escuchar esa conversación que mantenía tan entretenido y feliz a Vegeta.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo, con la esperanza de que Vegeta la notará y saludara o mirara ¡Algo! Pero ¿Qué más daba si Vegeta no la notaba? Se sintió tonta al pensarlo, después de todo ¿A ella que le importa lo que haga él? ¡Es que Vegeta no le sonreía a cualquier persona! y ahora lo veia ahi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una completa desconocida para ella.

—Bulma—escucha que él la llama. Eureka.

—¿Uh?—finge hacerse la sorprendida. Mira hacia ellos y una linda sonrisa le recibe, por parte de la chica, claro está.— Oh, hola Vegeta.

—¿A dónde ibas?—parpadea confundida ¿Desde cuándo él le preguntaba cosas?

—Iba con los muchachos.—dice acercándose. Le sonríe a la chica y se siente una hipócrita de primera, que asco.

—Ella es Chi Chi—hace un ademán con la mano señalando la.— Es... una conocida mía, ¿Te molestaría llevarla con los demás?

—¿Y tú que harás?—pregunta.

—Tengo que arreglar algo con Lapis.— y le sonríe ¡Qué hermosa sonrisa, maldita sea!— Luego se lo diremos a todos.

—Esta bien—y le sonrie a Vegeta abiertamente—. Pues vamos Chi Chi.

La pelinegra se despide de Vegeta y empieza a caminar junto con Bulma, ambas se sonríen al mismo tiempo y caminan.

Ambas caminan sin decir palabra alguna, una por timidez y la otra tratando de responder esos pensamientos que le invadieron la mente. Es que no lo entendía, hablar con alguien no era una opción, siempre fue creyente de que sus problemas solo eran para ella, aunque no sabía si esto era un ''problema'' confundida, tonta e inútil, no se entendía ni ella misma ¿Cómo quería que alguien la ayudará?

—¿Bulma, cierto?—escuchó preguntar a la chica.

—Sí.

—¿De dónde conoces a Vegeta?—siguió preguntando mientras miraba el pasillo, la peliazul notó que se ganaba miradas evaluadoras, mayormente de hombres, la veían como un pedazo de carne al que conquistar.

No solo a la resien llegada, si no también a Bulma, siempre se habia quedado en el salón haciendo el menor ruido y, ahora que salia siempre a los recesos, era una de esas chicas que es imposible no mirar. Ambas eran la nueva atracción.

—De aquí, la escuela ¿Tu?—trató de sonar desinteresada, mientras miraba sus muy interesantes zapatillas.

La vio hacer una mueca con los labios, no supo identificar por qué. —Pues de niños solíamos jugar en la casa de él, mi madre era alguien muy cercana a su familia y... ¿Tu sabes sobre su madre, cierto?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, sabía que la madre de Vegeta había muerto pero no sabía cómo ni cuando.

—Sólo sé que falleció cuando el era muy niño...—murmuró recordando lo que le había dicho Goku una vez por descuido.

—Te cuento esto porque no es un secreto, a Vegeta le molesta que hablen de esto como si fuera algo delicado para él cuando no es así. Bueno, como te decia, solíamos jugar, mi madre fue a visitar a su padre porque quería saber sobre los hijos de su amiga, nos conocimos en esa visita y somos amigos desde entonces. ¿Te agrada?

—¿Quién?—la historia que le había contado aún estaba en proceso.

Es que imaginarse a alguien sin madre era triste, una madre es algo muy importante, te apoya y por sobre todo te ama. ¿Cómo había afrontado un niño de cinco años que no volvería a ver a su madre jamás? ¿Vegeta se sentía triste al no tener con quien hablar sobre eso? Aunque quizá Vegeta prefería guardar sus problemas para él y simplemente actuar como si no le importara y sufrir en silencio, quizá...

—Vegeta.

—Oh, pues es genial aunque un poco serio...—murmuró, en ese instante llegaron a las canchas y vieron al grupo ahí.

Estaban todos, hasta Lazuli, pero Lapis no y Vegeta tampoco. Se les veía hablar animadamente entre ellos, Bulma se preguntó cómo se habían conocido entre ellos, cómo Vegeta estaba con ellos.

—Hola—saludó, todos le respondieron al mismo tiempo, pronto todos se fijaron en la nueva—. Ella es Chi Chi, una amiga de Vegeta. ¿La conocían?

—Yo sí—Habló Goku, acomodandose en su lugar—. Cuánto tiempo.

—Hola Goku.—saludó Chi Chi con una sonrisa.— Un placer conocerlos.

Les presento a todos y se unieron a la conversación. En minutos llegó Vegeta junto con Lapis ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿A dónde fueron?—pregunto Bulma.

—Organizamos algo divertido.—sonrió Vegeta.

—¡Planearon algo sin nosotros!—se quejó Krilin.

—Esto nos incluye a todos, no seas llorón—Lapis se hizo el pelo hacia atrás.— Simplemente tenemos una fiesta hoy en mi casa.

—¿Y nuestros padres?—pregunto Lazuli.

—Olvidas que hoy se van de viaje en la tarde.

—Me gusta la idea.—ambos se sonrieron.

—¿A qué hora?—pregunto Bulma.

—A las diez supongo. Todos estan invitados, de hecho toda la escuela lo está.

Después de eso todos fueron hacia sus clases.

Por primera vez iría a una fiesta con sus amigos y estaba emocionada. Sabría lo que era salir a divertirse de otra forma. Cuando vio a unas chicas de su salón con vestido pensó en qué debía ponerse, ¿Era formal? Pero si era formal no deseaba ponerse un vestido, quizá algo sencillo.

Cuando llegó a casa pidió permiso para ir y su madre más que encantada aceptó.

Ya en su cuarto abrió el armario de par en par, buscando con ojo crítico algo que usar en la noche.

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. C I N C O

Al no saber que ponerse intento hablar con su madre y pedir su opinión sobre qué debería usar, cuando menciono que se vería linda con un lindo vestido rosa decidió llamar Lazuli, sostenía la toalla en su cabeza con una mano y con la otra sostenía su móvil.

—¿Hola?— escucho al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Lazuli, soy Bulma...

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Esto... sí, verás no se que ponerme para las fiesta de hoy...

—Bulma son las siete de la noche, faltan tres horas para la hora acordada y, no se si te diste cuenta, pero yo soy la persona menos indicada para decirte qué poner.

—¿Te moleste?— pregunto nerviosa, se relajó cuando escucho la negativa de Lazuli.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Launch? O a esa chica de hoy, Chi Chi creo— Iba a decir que no tenia el número de Chi Chi y Launch no le contestaba pero Lazuli le interrumpió:—. Pero si en serio quieres mi opinión, yo creo que un pantalón negro y esa linda blusa lila que compraste el otro día, estaría bien.

—Eres genial, muchas gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y fue corriendo a vestirse.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en el dichosa fiesta, estaba empezando a aburrirse ya que cada uno de sus amigos se había ido por su lado. Lapis tratando de conseguir una ''cita'', Ten con Launch, Kakarotto parecía maravillado hablando con Chi Chi, el calvo estaba al lado de Lazuli y Bulma... ella estaba en el baño, desde que llegó había sido el centro de atención con esos pantalones apretados que marcaban muy bien su figura, quizá ahora estaba por ahí con algún tipejo.

—¡¿Cómo te la estas pasando?!—Lapis llegó a su lado, evidentemente ebrio.

—Está bien.

—¡¿Y la azulita?!—empezó a buscarla con la mirada, al no encontrarla cerca volvió la vista hacia su amigo.— ¡Maldición Vegeta! ¡He apostado con los chicos!

—Explicate y deja de gritar.—se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Lapis lanzó una risita tonta.

—Pues tú, señor serio—toco con su dedo el pecho de Vegeta—, admitelo, tú quieres a la azulita y nosotros—se señaló a el mismo y apuntó alrededor—, creemos que hoy pasará algo entre ustedes.—terminó de hablar con un guiño en su ojo derecho.

—Estan equivocados, todos ustedes sólo andan de ociosos por ahí viendo la vida de los demás y...—callo cuando sintió el dedo de Lapis sobre sus labios.

—Tu estas muy sólo desde que esa chica se fue y no es justo Vegeta—los ojos de Lapis eran más sinceros de lo normal, desprendía un brillo extraño—, tu eres a alguien genial y te quiero mucho—en ese momento el ojiazul abrazo a su amigo, estaba actuando borracho y melancólico, el alcohol no le sentaba nada bien—. Te quiero, viejo.

—Si, si, si—dijo dando unas palmadas en su espalda, rodando los ojos.

—Me voy—se separó de golpe—, espero que el lunes me digas que has estado con la azulita.

Vegeta le miro irse caminando dando algunos tropezones, pronto una chica se lee acercó y este no desaprovechó la oportunidad, ambos fueron hacia el interior de la casa, Lapis con una gran sonrisa de ebrio feliz por una conquista y la chica iba sonriendo hacia un grupo de chicas.

Giró su cabeza y vio a Bulma llegar con un vaso entre sus manos, frunció el ceño al pensar que estaba ebria o que siquiera habría dado un sorbo, pero cuando la vio caminar perfectamente y sonreirle deshizo ese ceño. Quizá Lapis tenía razon y debía dejar de pensar en Lían, cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo.

Esa chica le había hecho daño, ¿Conquistarlo, seducirlo y abandonarlo por un estúpido con el ultimo coche del año? Se sintió demasiado tonto y vulnerable, era la primera y última chica con la que había salido, se llevaban de maravilla, ella era siempre alegre y cuando él estaba con su mal humor ella sabía darle su espacio. Aún recordaba cuando la encontró con ese tipejo besándose en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, quería golpearlo, destrozar la cara al estúpido que no habías sabido respetar su relación, pero cuando lo notaron él solo camino con la frente en alto y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, no sabía nada sobre ella ahora y tampoco la había visto, ni importaba.

—¿Te la estas pasando bien?—pregunto ella llegando a su lado.

—¿Has bebido, mocosa?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no dejaba de insistir...—hizo una mueca viendo el vaso rojo, lo dejo en una de las mesas cercanas.

Vio que Vegeta estaba solo, ella había estado al principio con Lazuli pero la perdió de vista en un instante, empezó a buscar a sus conocidos pero varios le retenian y le invitaban a bailar o a beber, se negó a ambas con la perfecta escusa de ir al baño, pero cuando salió fue lo mismo y entonces ella dijo que vería a su amigo, cuando menciono que ese amigo era Vegeta le abrieron paso sin decir nada más.

—Quiero hablar contigo—le dijo.

—Adelante—contestó, mirando la seriedad de la chica.

—Aquí no, vamos dentro—empezó a tirar de su mano.

Pronto ambos estuvieron en uno de los pasillo a solas. Bulma quería preguntarle sobre su madre, cómo se sentía al respecto y otras cosas, estaba ansiosa y esa idea no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, no era el lugar exacto para preguntarle ese tipo de cosas; una fiesta en donde había alcohol y adolescentes por ahí no era a un buen lugar para hablar de cualquier tema en realidad.

—¿Qué quieres?—escuchó que le preguntaba.

Abrió y cerró su boca buscando las palabras exactas para iniciar la conversación.

—Espero que no te moleste—junto los labios nerviosa—, pero me pregunté hace poco sobre tu madre...

No esperaba esa clase de palabras, era extraño que ella se interese sobre su vida, enmarcó una ceja dándole la indicación de que siguiera hablando.

—¿Estás bien respecto a...?

—¿A la muerte de mi madre?—soltó con naturalidad— No es un tema del que hablo mucho pero estoy bien si es lo que quieres saber, no tengo ningún trauma o algo así.—se había enojado por algún motivo.

El tema para él no era algo que le pusiera nostálgico pero era delicado, no se puede hablar de la muerte como algo tan natural, y ella lo había hecho.

—Yo... creí...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te contaría mi vida así nada más? ¿Qué lloraria? No soy esa clase de persona.

—¡Me preocupe por ti y tú solo respondes grosero!—le gritó, maldijo su curiosidad en ese instante— ¡Yo quería darte un poco de apoyo y...!

Uno de los brazos de Vegeta la apricionó apoyándose en la pared a escasos centímetros de su rostro, calló al instante ¿Estaría molesto? Sentía como él la observaba pero no como antes, no estaba esa mirada divertida que buscaba algo para hacerle ver que estaba en un error para molestarle, no, ya no estaba esa mirada.

¿Y a ella que le importaba su vida? Nadie la conocía a detalle, sólo sabían las cosas principales, sólo Chi Chi sabía un poco más acerca del accidente, pero era sólo eso; no sabía nada acerca de cómo había reaccionado el de cinco años.

Notó como Vegeta acercaba su rostro.

¿Qué...?

Subió su vista a los labios de él, estaban entreabiertos y no podía apartar la vista de ellos, lucían malditamente bien.

Con un color pálido y abiertos por el asombro, volvió sus ojos hacía los de Bulma y no encontró su mirada, noto que ella miraba los labios de él.

Nunca sabrían quien se acercó más, pero ambos terminaron besándose. Perplejos por sus propias acciones, tímidos y temerosos.

En algún momento ella se acercó más y apoyo una mano en su pecho, él no la apartó y se sintió bien que la recibiera.

Se separaron, ambos con las mejillas rojas, pero no dejaban de mirarse y era perfecto. Pronto sintieron pasos aproximarse y, dejándose llevar por el momento, Bulma tomo una de las manos de Vegeta y empezó a dirigirlo fuera de la casa.

Sus mejillas no dejaban ese color y sólo hacía que se avergonzara más al saber el porqué de su sonrojo. En ese instante no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios ¡Su primer beso, maldita sea! No sabía si era posible pero con ese pensamiento se sintió enrojecer más.

—Lo siento—murmuro en la salida de la casa.

El ruido de la música aún se escuchaba, pero era como una canción de fondo acompañando el momento entre ellos como si de una película se tratase.

—¿En qué te irás?—preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más natural que pudo. Él también estaba aturdido.

—Mi padre me dio permiso de usar uno de sus autos. Esta estacionado por alla—con su barbilla apuntó al final de la calle—. ¿Me acompañas?

Cuando levantó la cabeza los ojos de Vegeta la seguían observando y se sintió pequeña, vio que el empezaba a caminar y pronto se puso a su lado.

Cuando llegaron al auto ella se subió y desde el interior se despidió con una mano, no recordaba haberse sentido tan nerviosa por despedirse de alguien.

 **Lamento la demora, estuve un poco ocupada.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


	7. S E I S

Trato de caminar lento a la escuela, ¿Qué haría cuando se lo encontrará? Maldición, tuvo el fin de semana para pensar qué decir o hacer pero nada le llegaba a la mente, ¿Dónde estaba su intelecto en esos momentos?

¿Alguien más se había enterado? ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero no podía negar que sus labios se sintieron bien y fue aún mejor cuando él la aceptó y no la apartó, se sonrojo al recordarlo.

—¡Bulma!—escucho gritar tras ella.

Se giró y vio a Chi Chi correr hacia ella.

—¿Te gustó la fiesta?—pregunto apenas llegó a su lado.

—Si, estuvo bien.—contestó nerviosa.

—Hubo un momento en el que te perdí de vista y casualmente Vegeta también... ¿Dónde estabas?

Enrojecio aún más.—Yo estaba en... ¡El baño! Y de Vegeta no se nada.

—Demonios...—murmuró Chi Chi, la peliazul no la había escuchado.

Chi Chi también había apostado algo con los demás, no era tonta y se dio cuenta de cómo Bulma hablaba de Vegeta muy diferente de cómo hablaba de los demás, estaba más que segura de que pasaría algo esa noche pero perdió un cuarto de su mesada por sus estúpidas apuestas. Pero no podía quejarse, estuvo toda la noche hablando con Goku recordando algunas cosas, pero en ningún momento el muchacho menciono lo que ella quería oír...

Aún nerviosa llegó a la escuela junto a su amiga, se excusó con que tenía que hacer algo y fue directo a los salones, no quería encontrarse con Vegeta cómo era de costumbre en la entrada, agradeció a todos los dioses que él no hubiera llegado aún, así pudo escabullirse sin mirarlo.

Parecía que Chi Chi se había enterado o eso pensó por la pregunta tan directo que le hizo. Sabía que no podía evitarlo por siempre y que en algún momento tendría que verlo, pero podía intentarlo... ¡Cobarde! Se reprochó. Agradeció que Vegeta estuviera en otro salón así tendría un poco más de tiempo para evitarlo. Pero lo vería de todos modos.

Cuando llegó sólo vio a Kakaroto, Chi Chi y Krilin. Ni rastro de Bulma, se golpeó mentalmente al volver a pensar en ella, todo el fin de semana no lo había dejado en paz y cuando por fin pudo mentalizarse y alejarla de sus pensamientos ya era lunes por la mañana.

Fue sólo un beso, fue sólo un beso.

Se repetía eso todo el fin de semana, quizá esa era su problema: sólo fue un beso...

—¡Hola Vegeta!—saludó Goku.

—¡Callate!—le grito la rubia, al instante se tomó la cabeza con sus manos—me va a explotar la cabeza.—habló un poco más bajo.

—¿Uh? ¿Y por qué?—pregunto Goku, examinandola. No podía ser por la fiesta del viernes, él sabía que la resaca no duraba mucho, era un genio al quitar el evento del viernes de la lista de porqué le dolía la cabeza a la rubia, se felicitó internamente.

—Mi estúpido hermano insistió ayer en que vaya a una fiesta con él y bebí demás y no recuerdo nada.—se quejó.

—¿Vamos a la enfermería por unas pastillas?—ofreció Chi Chi.

Ambas se alejaron de ahí.

—Kakaroto—llamo el más bajo, el otro volvió su cabeza para mirar a su amigo—, se te cae la baba.

—¡Oh, callate!—se quejó, de pronto empezó a reír— ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?

Vegeta sonrió recordando—Si, eras muy llorón y tonto.

—Si—Vegeta hizo una mueca al no escuchar algún reproche por llamarlo tonto—, recuerdo que con Chi Chi solíamos jugar a casarnos y vivir felices por siempre—puso su mano detrás de su cabeza—. Incluso hicimos una promesa... pero no importa, ella no lo debe recordar.

—¿Te refieres a que de grandes se casarian? Ella lo comento apenas volvimos a vernos.—vio como su amigo empezaba a sonreír sonrojado.

—Vamos dentro, ya viene siendo hora de clases.

—Pero los demás aún no han llegado...—dijo, se volteó a ver a su amigo y este ya estaba poniendo un pie dentro del edificio—Uy, es un tonto—se quejó en voz baja, trotando para alcanzarlo.

Ambas llegaron a sus casilleros que casualmente estaban juntos, Goku empezó a meter un poco de comida en su mochila para comer en clases, la campana había sonado y muchos se dirigían a clases quedando el pasillo casi vacío, notó que Vegeta sólo sacó dos libros, cuando estuvo apuntó de decirle que se den prisa una chica se puso delante de él y empezó a hablarle a su amigo con gran entusiasmo. Se tenso cuando vio ese cabello platino.

''Lían''

—¿Cómo has estado?—escucho de pronto.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al reconocer esa voz, al verla no tardó en reconocer esos ojos grises, el cabello de ese color tan particular que le gustaba tanto, era ella.

¿Por qué demonios hablarle? Haciendo uso de su autocontrol le miro como a cualquier otra persona, lanzando esa mirada despectiva y fría. La había superado ase mucho y no necesitaba un dolor de cabeza como ella, sabía lo convincente que podría ser, lo había vivido y no pensaba tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces.

—¿Qué?—contestó, desganado.

—¡Venía a saludarte! Ase mucho tiempo que no nos ve...—

—Sabes que tú y yo no tenemos necesidad de vernos.—se cruzó de brazos.

Vio a Kakaroto tras la chica, Lían al ver que Vegeta miraba hacia otro lado, rápidamente se giró y vio a ese muchacho que tanto le desagrada.

—¡Hola Goku!—saludó, alegre e hipócrita.

—Hola Lían—saludó él, con una sonrisa amable—. Yo voy al salón, nos vemos allá.—y sin más se fue.

Volvió su vista a Vegeta y este siguió viéndola fríamente, ella atacó con una deslumbrante sonrisa, de esas que ella le había regalado alguna vez.

—Iré al grano—dijo, acercándose a su antigua pareja, en un movimiento rápido atrapó a Vegeta entre sus brazos—. Quiero estar contigo.

—¿Y esperas que yo te acepté?—intento salir de sus brazos pero ella mantenía su posición, terca e insistente.

—Bueno, después de todo tú no has estado con nadie más además de mi ¿O me equivoco?—sonrió.

—Sí, lo haces.—se soltó de su agarre, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

No necesitaba volver con aquella chica.

Se sonrió así misma mirando a Vegeta caminar. Los rumores corrían rápido y en aquella dichosa reunión ellos habían sido el centro de atención; los habían visto caminar tomados de las manos, y aún peor ¡Salieron tomados de las manos de esa casa! Tal vez de una habitación, pero ella sabía que Vegeta no era de los que estaba con alguien en algo romántico con tanto ruido, mucho menos acostarse con ella. ¿Cómo pudo reemplazarla con tan poca cosa como lo era la peliazul?

Lapis vio todo. Al llegar tarde entró caminando tranquilamente, no había prisa de todos modos lo regañarian, se dio cuenta que perdió un cuarto de mesada al ver a esa chica con su amigo. El dinero no importaba ahora.

A esas horas dos chismes corriendo por toda la escuela.


	8. S I E TE

En el receso Bulma se ocultó en la biblioteca, era una cobarde sí, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar con Vegeta, lástima que faltaba más de seis meses para terminar la escuela...

En algún momento lo vería, sabía eso pero esperaba que sea en un futuro lejano, tenía un plan perfecto: llegar muy temprano o muy tarde, no hacer algunas tareas y excusarse con que las haría en el receso, todo era perfecto. Pero también perdería contacto con los demás y no era bueno.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, luego hundió su cara en el libro que había tomado al azar, no tenía idea de lo que decía por más que leía y leía no entendía por estar pensando en otras cosas.

Noto que unas chicas se sentaron en la mesa que estaba a frente ella, como había un sepulcral silencio en la biblioteca, y mas aún por ser receso, podía escuchar perfectamente lo que conversaban.

—¿En serio vais a volver?—escucho preguntar a la más baja.

—Por supuesto ¿Es que no nos has visto hoy en la mañana? Él me ha abrazado.

—Vaya, no pensé que Vegeta era así...

Dio un salto en su asiento, ¿Vegeta? ¿Quién era a esa chica? Decidió escuchar un poco más.

—He terminado con mi antiguo novio y Vegeta es mucho más guapo que él.—explicó mirando por el rabillo de su ojo derecho a la peliazul.

Una amiga había asistido a la fiesta, la misma que había esparcido el rumor de que Vegeta y Bulma eran pareja, le había descrito a Bulma con lujo de detalles y no fue difícil identificarla; al entrar a la biblioteca la vio y junto con una de las de su grupo se sentó lo más cerca posible, tenía la intención de que escuchará aquello.

—Vosotros eran novios antes ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué habéis terminado?

—Una tontería en realidad—suspiro pesadamente, claro fingido—. Pero vamos a volver a intentarlo y yo daré todo de mi parte para que estemos bien ¡Es más! Me ha invitado a almorzar después de la escuela ¿No es lindo?—presumió con voz melosa.

Bulma estaba segura de que Vegeta odiaria ese tono de voz.

—¿Y a donde iréis?

—No lo sé, pero yo creo que será cerca.

No pudiendo escuchar más, se puso de pie y salió de ahí, furiosa con Vegeta, ¿Le besaba y a los días ya estaba con su ex jugando a los abrazos? Se enojó consigo misma por ponerse así, no le importaba de todos modos. Al diablo con evitarlo, si él podía actuar normal por qué ella no.

Lían sonrió triunfante desde su mesa, sabía que sus comentarios habían afectado a la chica.

Busco a sus amigos en el patio, pronto los vio bajo un árbol, se acercó a ellos con una deslumbrante sonrisa muy propia de ella.

—¿Dónde estabas?—Lazuli fue la primera en preguntar.

—Lo siento, me distraje en la biblioteca—hizo énfasis en lo último—. ¿Qué habéis hecho sin mi?

—Comer—respondio Goku.

—Y hablar un poco del viernes—respondio Lapis.—¿Qué has hecho tú ese día, eh?

—Nada importante—se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, se sentó en el suelo junto a ellos—. ¿Vosotros?

—Comer.—volvió a repetir Goku.

—Conseguí una cita.

—Yo me fui temprano—comentó Lazuli. Los demás se escogieron de hombros.

—¿Y tú Vegeta?—pregunto Goku.

—Igual, nada importante.—¿Acaso creía que él no podía jugar el mismo juego? Ilusa. Debía admitir que le molestó ese comentario por parte de ella.

Era molestó pensar que él estuvo pensando todo el fin de semana en qué hacer o decir cuando se vieran y ella apareciera como si nada y diga que no fue algo importante, indirectamente pero lo hizo, se sentía como un tonto el haberse tomado la molestia de pensar un poco en ella. Su humor no era precisamente bueno esa mañana, Lían había aparecido temprano y bastó con eso para que le gruña a cualquier persona que le hablará.

Fruncio el ceño, ¡Cínico! ¡Arrogante! Apretó sus manos hecha puños y trato de contar hasta diez para contenerse y gritarle sus verdades en ese preciso instante.

—¿Y? ¿Qué haréis hoy?—pregunto Krilin.

—Comer...

—Tenemos que limpiar la casa—Lapis vio a su hermana.

—¿Tenemos? Yo tengo entrenamientos de defensa personal, es tu problema.

Lapis se quejó en voz alta.

—Yo tengo que comprar algunas cosas—dijo Vegeta, hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordarlo—, Tarble necesita algunas cosas.

Decidieron no salir esa tarde, al menos una parte del grupo.

Ya estaba empezando a cansarse, era la segunda vez que daba una vuelta a ese manzano y no era el primero. Por algún motivo quiso seguir a Vegeta a su cita con aquella chica, deseo haberse ido a casa ya empezaba a tener hambre. El rumor de que Vegeta había ''vuelto'' con aquella chica corría por todos los pasillos y eso sólo la hacia enojar aún más. No podía evitarlo, su orgullo de mujer le estaba haciendo actuar.

Pronto vio a aquella chica caminar sola, moviendo su largo cabello a un solo lado con una sonrisa muy bonita, Bulma quiso borrar esa sonrisa con su puño. Entonces ella camino hacia la dirección en donde venía la chica, con suerte y encontraba a Vegeta.

Mientras tanto Vegeta salía de una panadería, sacó la lista de cosas que tenía que comprar verificando que no se le había olvidado nada.

Cuando empezó a caminar hacia la parada de autobús vio a Bulma caminar hacia él, enmarcó una ceja al verla ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Por qué no estaba en su casa? Según dijo ella tenía deberes que hacer y no quería ser interrumpida y aquí estaba, frente a él sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó calmado.

Después de que ella había hecho el comentario en el receso todo nerviosismo hacia ella había desaparecido, como no prestaba atención a los demás no tenia idea de lo que se hablaba por toda la escuela.

—Yo...—su rostro se puso rojo, no podía decir que le había seguido—. ¿Estaba comprando algo?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando o respondiendo? Venga ya.—se puso frente a ella.

Fue testigo de cómo el rostro de ella empezaba a configurarse en una expresión de rabia pura, su ceño fruncido y sus cachetes rojos de rabia. Sin embargo en ese instante no grito.

—¿Tú has estado con alguien?

—¿Y que si es así?—pregunto interesado por la respuesta de ella.

—¡¿Qué te has creído?!—explotó, la rabia la consumió en ese instante— ¡¿Crees que puedes besarme y abrazar a una chica en menos de una semana?!

—¡Yo no he estado con nadie!

—¡Admitelo! ¡Toda la escuela lo sabe! ¡Eres un...!

—¡No te atrevas a insultarme por algo que no he hecho!

—Admitelo—dijo bajando la voz—. Todos dicen que vosotros habéis vuelto a ser una pareja y por algún motivo me molesta.

—Yo no estoy con nadie.

—Mentiroso, ¿Sabes que? Si no quieres decir la maldita verdad—le miro a los ojos y con todo el coraje y orgullo que le dominaba en ese instante, siseó:— a mi no me importa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿A qué viene toda esta escena? ¿Y que más te da que yo este con alguien más?—la sostuvo del brazo cuando ella empezó a caminar.

—Jugaste conmigo—habló, sin mirarlo—. ¿Crees que no me molestaría? Vete a la mierda, yo me largo.—se soltó de su agarre y, como dijo, se fue.

Fruncio su ceño y él también se largo, no podía hablar con ella sabía que no le escucharía porque estaba molesta y lo había mandado a la mierda ¿Qué podía hacer él frente a una mujer molesta? Ni siquiera debía estar pensando en qué hacer para explicarle que no hizo nada, era algo tonto si lo pensaba. Sabía quién era la culpable de aquello.

Claro que no se tragó el cuento de Lían de que quería volver con él, la chica era astuta y malévola, debió suponer que algo se traía entre manos desde que se acercó.

Aún recordaba que después de que ellos terminaron, Lapis le había dicho que una de las amigas de ella le había dicho a él que Lían empezó a salir con Vegeta porque era el único que le faltaba en su lista, había sido usado por una chica y no iba a permitir que la misma le usará dos veces.

_

HOLA!

 **Quiero** **agradeceros todos y cada uno de los comentarios, sois geniales :'D**

 **Espero poder actualizar mas seguido, al menos un capitulo por semana. Os agradezco la molestia de leer.** **Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. O C H O

-¿No saldrás hoy?-pregunto su madre por quinta vez esa tarde-. Es viernes querida.

-No mamá, hoy no y tal vez no saldré de nuevo.-dijo cambiando de canales desde el sofá.

Hace tres semanas que no salía y pensaba seguir así, a sus amigos les dijo que su padre le enseñaba algunas cosas de la empresa, no era una mentira total porque eso es lo que hacía en su tiempo libre, y a sus padres simplemente les decía que no tenía ganas de salir. Pero su madre estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-¿Y tus amigos?-volvió a preguntar, arreglando el mantel de la mesa de centro.

-¡Por Jesús mamá!-exclamó levantando los brazos- ¡No se que están haciendo y no me interesa en estos momentos!

-Ya veo...-en ningún momento se quitó su sonrisa-. Pero desde hace semanas estas con un terrible humor, ¿Es un muchacho?-pregunto, giró a ver a su hija y la vio con la mirada baja, supo en ese momento que no se equivocó-. Ya veo...

-Es complicado...-murmuró por lo bajo.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Cierto?-se sentó al lado de Bulma.

Miro a su madre con su imborrable sonrisa, le extendía un brazo sin pensarlo se abrazo a su madre.

-Él y yo nos acercamos el día de la fiesta-empezó a decir-, pero he oído que está con otra chica.

-Oh, vaya-acaricio la cabeza de Bulma-. Has oído pero no lo has visto por tus propios ojos ¿Cierto?-ella asintió-¿Y le has preguntado?

-Por supuesto, pero él lo niega. ¡Los he visto mamá!

-Apuesto a que no le has dejado hablar y has ido a enfrentarle así sin más. ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Debe haber alguna explicación.

-¿Por qué yo y no él? Si le importara un poco él vendría y no le he visto en semanas-renego.

-En eso ya no puedo decir nada; cada persona tiene su forma de pensar y ahora no sabemos qué es lo que le pasa por su cabeza en estos momentos, pero depende de ti dar un paso, será tu decisión, cariño. Pero debes saber que tus actos definirán lo que pasará más adelante.-la estrecho contra su pecho y se levantó dejándola sola.

''A veces mamá es más inteligente que papá'' pensó divertida.

Miro la hora en su móvil, faltaba poco para que empezará a anochecer, hizo una mueca dudando si su madre en realidad se preocupaba por ella, es decir faltaba poco para anochecer y le incitaba a salir con sus amigos. Quitando eso de sus pensamientos, y obviando que su madre sí se preocupaba por ella, subió a su habitación y se puso zapatillas para salir.

-Hola Goku-hablo por su móvil.

-¡Qué sorpresa!-habló del otro lado.

-Quería preguntarte algo...

-Te juro que no fui yo el que rompió tus audífonos, todo fue culpa de Krilin.-hablo rápido.

-¿Qué? ¡Cómo que habéis roto mis...! Eso no importa, quiero saber dónde vive Vegeta-trato de hablar tranquila.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Sólo dímelo, no olvides que habéis roto mis audífonos!

Memorizó la dirección que le dijo Goku, aún estaba molesta por los audífonos pero prefería dejarlo estar en ese momento.

Antes de que la loca idea de hablar con Vegeta saliera de su cabeza decidió usar su motocicleta y llegar a la casa de él... No tenía idea de que decirle, pero esperaba que todo fluyera en ese momento, era tan difícil hablar con él a veces.

Estaciono en una esquina y empezó a caminar buscando el número de casa, el barrio era muy bonito, muy bien iluminado, su mirada curiosa se posó por todos lados, la gente que pasaba por ahí le sonreía amablemente y ella devolvía el gesto, ya era de noche así que decidió darse prisa.

Tocó la puerta con el número que le había dicho Goku, trato de planchar su blusa con sus manos torpemente, detuvo sus movimientos cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse.

-Bulma-dijo sorprendido.

-Hola Vegeta-sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al instante-, yo... venía a discul...

-¡Vegeta! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-escucho la voz de una señora al fondo, llegó a la puerta y la recibió con una sonrisa-. Hola linda.

-Buenas noches-saludo-, yo venía a hablar con su hijo...

-Oh, pasa, pasa, acompañanos a cenar, por favor-decia mientras abrazaba a Bulma por los hombros haciéndola entrar..

-Pero yo...-intentaba hablar.

-Es raro que Vegeta reciba muchas visitas.-comentó distraída.

-¡Mamá déjala hablar!-se quejó Vegeta.

-Oh, cierto. Hablad aquí, yo alistare la mesa.-y sin decir más se fue a la cocina.

-¿A qué has venido? Realmente no es un buen momento.-dijo cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Suspiro acercándose a él, quisiera o no ya estaba ahí y no podía ser cobarde en ese momento, cuando estuvo apuntó de hablar escucho pasos en la escalera, levantó la mirada y vio a Lían bajar de la mano junto a un niño.

Parpadeo rápidamente como si con esa acción pudiera desaparecer a la muchacha que tenía frente a ella, ambas se fruncieron el ceño y se dedicaron a matar a la otra con la mirada. Vio como el niño se abrazaba a una pierna de Lían, ella levantó al niño en brazos.

Al principio se sorprendió al verla, ibas a decirle que no era un buen momento y que hablarán en otro momento, pero su madre apareció y le ofreció cenar con ellos, como si no tuviera suficiente con Lían. En realidad, la muchacha había aparecido de la nada, en el instante en el que él abrió la puerta ella se le abalanzó abrazandolo por el cuello, su madre también los vio y como hizo con Bulma la invitó a cenar.

No sabía que decir en el instante en el que ambas se miraron desafiantes una a la otra, levantando la nariz en señal de orgullo. Pronto su hermano estiró sus brazos hacia él para que lo sostuviera.

-¿Qué haces aquí, azulita?-preguntó Lían con una sonrisa.

-Yo venía a hablar con Vegeta-contestó sin dudar.

-Oh, vaya-fingió sorpresa-. No es un buen momento, su familia y yo estamos apuntó de cenar.

-Mi madre la ha invitado-fue rápido en decir, si le daban a elegir entre una de ellas no dudaba en escoger a Bulma, claro sólo para la cena.

-No importa-dijo mirando a Vegeta, todo deseo de querer arreglar las cosas con él se fue a la basura en el instante en el que la de ojos grises apareció en la escalera-. Ya veo que estas ocupado, de todas formas no era importante lo que quería decirte-siseo caminando hacia la puerta-. Despideme de tu madre, por favor.

Salió de esa casa conteniendose de lanzar un portazo, sus lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos cuando empezó a caminar hacia su motocicleta.

Soltó a Tarble y lo mando con su madre, cuando quiso abrir la puerta para ir tras Bulma, Lían tomó su brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-¿Vas a dejarme para ir tras ella? ¡Estoy de visita!-reclamó, cuidadosa de no elevar mucho la voz para que la madre de él no la escuchará.

-Tú te has colado en mi casa, yo nunca te he invitado y es por mi madre que estas aquí, de ser por mi te hubiera sacado ase rato.-la muchacha quedó muda y aprovechando eso salió.

Miro a ambos lados, a lo lejos la vio caminar lentamente, noto uno de sus brazos restregarse contra su rostro.

''¿Esta llorando?''

Corrió sin pensarlo, ella se giró a verlo, en el instante en el que lo vio corrió a su motocicleta que estaba a media cuadra, en el momento en el que estaba por llegar Vegeta la alcanzó.

''Maldición, soy demasiado lenta'' se reprocho mentalmente.

-¡Espera Bulma!

-¡Déjame! ¡Sólo interrumpo tus momentos con ella!-se subió a la motocicleta, Vegeta se puso frente al vehículo sosteniendo el manubrio desde frente- ¡Aparta o te arrollo, guarro!

-¡Escuchame por una malditas vez en tu vida, joder! ¡Si no quieres hacerlo vete!-grito frente a ella.

Las manos de Bulma soltaron el manubrio y lentamente bajó, con sus manos empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas, pronto fue interrumpida por las manos de Vegeta.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Quería disculparme...-gimoteo.

-Me has ignorado por semanas-le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Jugaste conmigo-susurró las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos-. Tú has vuelto con ella ¿Acaso me besaste para comprobar si aún sentías algo por ella?

-Yo no he vuelto con ella.

_

 **¡Hola! bien tarde un poco pero esta vez hay doble capítulo, en serio siento el retraso :c**

 **Agradezco todos y cada uno de loa comentarios ¡Sois los mejores!**

 **Lei en un comentario en si continuaré este fic porque aparece como finalizado, error mío lo siento :c pero esto seguirá hasta el final.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. N U E V E

Por más molesto que estuviese no podía tratar mal a su madrastra, ella era muy amable con las personas, tanto que tenía a una maldita bruja a su derecha comiendo como si nada pasará.

—Cocina delicioso—alago, llevándose la última porción de pasta a la boca.

—Muchas gracias—contesto la madrastra de Vegeta, no con el mismo ánimo.

Sabía que esa muchacha le había hecho algo a su hijastro, claro que lo supuso después de ver a Vegeta salir corriendo tras esa chica de pelo azul, no podía echarla pero la idea no parecía mala ahora.

—Dime Vegeta, ¿Me invitaras a salir? Mañana es sábado.

La miro con el ceño fruncido claramente irritado, estaba siendo muy descarada.

—Oh, lo siento pero él tiene un compromiso, disculpa cariño—habló salvandole.

—Oh—musito ocultando su enojo—, entonces nos veremos directamente el lunes. Le agradezco por la cena—se puso de pie, tomo su plato e intento tomar el de la señora de la casa—. Yo le ayudare con los platos.

—No es necesario, tus padres han de estar preocupados, deberías ir a casa ya es un poco tarde.—le quitó el plato a Lían y camino a la cocina con Tarble siguiendole.

—Has escuchado, largo—apunto con su barbilla a la puerta.

Él estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho a una distancia considerable de Lían, aprovechando eso se acercó a él moviendo sus caderas de una forma sugerente; esto no hizo más que molestar a Vegeta.

—Entonces me voy—susurró coqueta, pasando por su lado—. Pero esperaba que pasemos más tiempo juntos— lo miro con un puchero en los labios.

—No quiero que te me acerques otras vez—siseo enojado, el intento de seducción de la chica no le hizo ni moverse—. Ahora vete.—camino hacia la sala para poder tomar la escalera e ir a su habitación.

Molesta camino hacia la salida, al diablo con su amabilidad. Claro que no volvería a acercarse a él otra vez.

Molesto se acostó en su cama cerrando en sus ojos. La había dejado ir y él no hizo nada para que no se vaya.

Flashback

—Yo no he vuelto con ella—dijo seguro de si mismo.

—¡Mientes! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡¿Quieres jugar con las dos, es eso?!—ella gritaba sin contenerse.

—Es la verdad...—apenas dijo eso la mano de Bulma se estrelló contra su cara.

—¡Maldita sea!—se quejó Bulma, tomando su mano adolorida.

El golpe apenas y le dolió pero ella lo había golpeado. Le miro ofendido, él no había hecho absolutamente nada para tal acción.

—No tenías por qué golpearme, ahora es tu maldito problema si no me crees, puedes irte a mi no me va a importar menos por el simple hecho de que tú y yo no somos nada, sino fuera por el imbécil de Kakarotto ni nos hablaríamos.—se arrepintió al instante en el que vio las lágrimas de Bulma.

Sin decir más ella se subió a su motocicleta y arrancó, sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás, si lo hubiera hecho habría visto un Vegeta arrepentido.

''Soy un tonto'' se dijo.

El lunes se levantó sin ánimo alguno, no había dejado de llorar en toda la noche del sábado y se sentía agotada emocionalmente. Era una estúpida por pensar en que Vegeta le tenía algo de aprecio por un simple beso.

Ahora tenía los audífonos pequeños, era un poco molesto ya que se había acostumbrado a que le cubrieron todo el oído, pero eso no quitaría el hecho de que quería estar sola.

Al llegar estaban todos ahí, incluido Vegeta, simplemente pasó de largo, un brazo la detuvo cuando estuvo por entrar al edificio, una pequeña esperanza nació en su pecho: tal vez se tratase de Vegeta.

—¿Qué pasa Bulma?—escuchó de la voz de Goku.

—Tengo un dolor de cabeza...—murmuró. Se arrepintió al instante en el que sintió a Goku tirar de su brazo insistiendo en ir a la enfermería— ¡Sueltame quiero estar sola!

—Pero estas enferma...

—¡Que te valga! ¡Estoy bien yo sola!—aprovechando el desconcierto de su amigo se libro de su agarre y se fue a su salón.

Se sintió culpable de ver la expresión confundida y un poco dolida de Goku, después de todo el muchacho no había hecho nada; además de que gracias a él había conocido a Vegeta. Se maldijo por volver a pensar en ese estúpido.

Nunca antes había golpeado a alguien, debía admitir que se sintió horrible, tanto físicamente y emocionalmente. Le habían enseñado desde pequeña a respetar a las personas y que era algo muy malo golpear a alguien, que los problemas se resolvían con palabras simplemente.

Aún le dolía volver a recordar esas palabras de parte de él, estaba molesto por el golpe y sabía que se había pasado, simplemente no pudo contenerse al verlo con aquella chica. Ya había aceptado que Vegeta le gustaba, lo confirmó cuando lloro como una maldita loca.

—¿Tu nombre es Bulma?—escuchó tras ella.

Se giró y vio a Lían tras ella.

—¿Qué pasa?—contestó, enmarcado una ceja.

Era extraño que ella se le acercará, no habían hecho más que matarse la una a la otra con la mirada cuando fue a ver a Vegeta, el simple recuerdo le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Sólo quería decirte que me has provocado problemas con Vegeta, no eres más que una molestia.

—Yo no he hecho nada, simplemente fui a hablar con él y al parecer te has colado en su casa.

—Al final la que se ha ido has sido tú, ¿Eso te dice algo, cariño?—salió de ahí del salón con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Su mandíbula tembló avisando que iba a llorar.

_

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Bien, la madre biológica de Vegeta esta muerta y la que aparece en el capítulo es sólo su madrastra, creo que se me escapo la palabra "madre" por ahí xD lo siento.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. D I E Z

Estaba con Lapis en el receso últimamente era al único a quien soportaba: Kakarotto era irritante y Chi Chi se la vivía pegada a él, Launch y Ten ni hablaban por estar muy ocupados el uno con el otro y Lazuli era muy agresiva para su gusto.

—Traes un humor—comentó Lapis.

—Que te valga—contestó, cruzando sus brazos.

—Que extraño, es lo mismo que dijo la azulita—rió por lo bajo—. Algo tenéis entre vosotros dos.

—¿Yo con aquella mocosa? Por favor.

—Venga, no sabes mentir, Vegeta. Hoy ni nos saludó; incluso le gritó a Goku cuando le fue a hablar...

—Es porque es una mal educada—contestó a la defensiva—. Y a mi no me importa.

—Ya, a ti no pero al parecer a ella sí, sólo hay que verle la cara—dijo apuntando con su barbilla a una mesa en donde ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

Vio sus ojeras por debajo de sus ojos y se sintió culpable, quizá a ella si le había afectado en algo; su culpabilidad se borró en el instante en el que vio al estúpido de Zaboon acercarse a ella con una gran sonrisa.

Toda la clase se había puesto el libro frente al rostro para evitar que se vieran sus ojos rojos, sí le había afectado los dichos de Lían, le afectaba que Vegeta la prefiriera a ella, que la admitía en su casa mientras que ella había salido corriendo por la puerta.

—Hola—escuchó frente a ella con un tono bastante formal—. Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Zaboon.

—Oh, pues yo soy Bulma—saludó.

Le dio una mirada rápida, tenía una trenza con sus cabellos al lado izquierdo, ojos verdes y sus rasgos eran muy varoniles, todo junto a una sonrisa amable. Era muy guapo y no recordaba haberle hablado antes, ni siquiera cayó en cuenta de que estaba en su mismo salón.

—Fue inevitable notar esas lágrimas en clase.

—¿Tanto se notaron?—cerró los ojos frustrada.

Seguro y alguien le contaba a Lían sobre su debilidad, se había expuesto.

—No me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar...

—Y a mi no me va a gustar tu rostro después de que acabe contigo—abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Vegeta frente a ella, interrumpiendo su charla.

—Siempre tan agresivo Ouji—dijo con fastidio.

—Siempre tan molesto—contraatacó.

—Disculpa por esto—dijo Zaboon—. Espero y podamos vernos pronto.

Vio como se alejaba, tan amable... muy diferente a Vegeta.

—¿Qué quieres?—miró molesta a Vegeta.

—¿Qué hacías hablando con ese estúpido?

—¿Qué demonios te importa? Anda, ve con Lían. Oh, espera, según tú vosotros no sois nada, pero ella anda por ahí diciendo a todo el mundo lo feliz que sois el uno con el otro...—al terminar de decir eso, sintió la mano de Vegeta sobre su brazo, obligándole a ponerse de pie y caminar—, ¡sueltame! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para!—el recuerdo fue inevitable.

Tan distintos. No había peleas de por medio, no había sentimientos y se arrepentia. Ese día ella gritaba que parara con una sonrisa en los labios y él no la manejaba con fuerza, ahora era tan diferente; por más que le gritara él no se detenía y cuando lograba soltarse un poco él le tomaba con más fuerza.

—Me estás lastimado—se quejó.

El agarre sobre su brazo se aflojó.

—Camina y te darás cuenta de que no miento—dijo mirándole por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

—¡Sueltame!

Lapis llegó hasta ellos y tomó el otro brazo de Bulma.

—Dejadlo ya—se dirigió a ambos—. suelta su brazo, tío.

—No hasta que ella escuche a Lían—tiró del brazo de Bulma.

Lapis prefirió no molestarles más, había visto como Vegeta camina hacia Zaboon y Bulma con molestia decidió dejarlo estar en ese momento, pero al ver a su amigo tirar del brazo de ella mientras que se quejaba le hizo intervenir, pero sabía que Vegeta no era de los que hacía algo sin pensar; debía tener sus motivos para arrastrarla contra su voluntad.

Pronto llegaron hacia un grupo de chicas en donde se encontraba Lían, ella al ver a Vegeta rápidamente corrió hacia él y le abrazo por el cuello.

—Te extrañe—dijo, Vegeta se liberó de su abrazo.

—Para ya con esta farsa.—habló serio.

Bulma se puso al lado de Vegeta dejándose ver, él aún no soltaba su brazo, pero ya no la estaba lastimado, el agarre era lo suficiente para mantenerle a su lado. Al ver la seriedad y el tono indiferente con el que le hablaba le hizo pensar en que sí él estuviera involucrado con ella.

—¿Parar con que...?

—Dejar de hacer la tonta, tú y yo no estamos en algún tipo de relación.

—Exacto, porque yo te voté—mintió, estaba al frente de todos y no permitiría que Vegeta le humillara de esa forma.

El motivo por el que quizá volver con él era simple: no quería que nadie este con él, todo estuvo perfecto hasta que esa chica del pelo azul empezó a juntarse con el grupo de Vegeta. Se había enterado de los rumores de cuando Vegeta llegó corriendo con ella tomados de la mano, no había chico que no la prefiriese a ella y le molestaba que Vegeta la reemplace de esa manera. Ella era mejor que Bulma.

—Por infiel, desde hace dos años que no hablamos. Para con esta farsa.

Bulma admiro con una sonrisa el rostro desfigurado de Lían claramente la vergüenza estaba plasmada en esa mueca de sorpresa, que pronto disimulo con un ademán de manos quitándole importancia.

Aún sujetaba su brazo, ella camino a su lado dejándose guiar hacia donde quiera que la llevará. Pronto llegaron a un salón vacío, él abrió la puerta y ella entró, se apoyó en una mesa y él se puso frente a ella.

—Esa es la verdad, la has oído.—dijo y estuvo dispuesto a abandonar el lugar pero esta vez fue el turno de Bulma de tomarlo de la mano y evitar que se fuera.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estais?

Respecto al capítulo ahora se viene lo romántico, o tal vez no... una nunca sabe. Y no quiero volver a escribir de Lían (? La odioMi ausencia es debido a mi cambio de pais :v desde España a Argentina no es un camino corto :'v

Agradezco sus reviews :') prometo responder todos y cada uno de ellos en el siguiente capítulo uwu/

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	12. O N C E

No sabía que decirle, dudosa levantó la mirada y al encontrarse con la de él simplemente dejó las palabras salir.

— Lamento haber dudado de ti. —empezó a decir, él se giró completamente y puso toda su atención en la peliazul. — simplemente me gustas y...— se cubrió la boca con sus manos rápidamente.

Vegeta le miraba como siempre, sin una pizca de ánimo, se sintió mal y estúpida, sus sentimientos se apoderaron de sus pensamientos y empezó a decir tonterías exponiendo sus sentires. Pero ya lo había dicho y no podía hacer nada para que esas palabras se borren, lentamente se quitó las manos de su boca.

—No tienes que responder, es sólo una declaración...—Los labios de Vegeta le impidieron seguir hablando.

No era alguien que se expresaba bien con palabras, así que no encontró otro modo de decirle que pensaba igual, que sentía igual. Ella aún no reaccionaba a su beso por lo que predijo que estaba asombrada aún más que él por tan repentina acción, simplemente quería tenerla. Se separó un poco, sintiéndose rechazado, pero las manos de Bulma se posaron a ambos lados de su rostro impidiendo que se alejara aún más y casi al mismo tiempo chocaron sus labios.

Llegó con una sonrisa a su hogar y fue inevitable que su madre lo notará, le insistió en que le contara algo pero ella sólo pudo entrar a su habitación y pensar qué ponerse para la tarde, así es, tenías una cita con Vegeta.

No era la primera vez que iba a la casa de Vegeta pero sí la primera vez que estarían solos completamente. Se ruborizó un poco al pensar aquello.

Las cosas habían quedado bastante claras entre ellos, no necesitaron palabras pues no eran necesarias después de los besos que compartieron. Tomó su motocicleta y se apresuró a llegar a la casa de Vegeta, esta vez no saldría corriendo.

—Hola linda—saludó la madre de Vegeta—, ¿Buscas a Vegeta?

—Sí, señora.

—Dime Echalotte, ese es mi nombre—le guiñó un ojo divertida—, adelante pasa, el cuarto de Vegeta es el segundo a la derecha, sólo sube las escaleras.

Asintió y camino escalera arriba, ya lo conocía pero de las veces en las que había ido nunca se encontraba con la madre Vegeta, hasta ase poco la conoció el día que Lían también estaba en casa.

Hizo una mueca recordando, no valía la pena hacerlo pero se enfurecia de tan sólo escuchar su nombre. Tocó la puerta y se mordió el labio nerviosa.

Un niño salió de ahí, rápidamente lo reconoció como el hermano menor de Vegeta.

—Hola pequeño—le saludó.

—Mi hermano dice que pases—le sonrió alegre—, un gusto conocerte, yo me retiro—y tras decir eso, con un tono muy formal, se fue.

Parpadeo sorprendida por la formalidad del pequeño, restandole importancia entró y vio a Vegeta jugando algún vídeo juego en la pantalla que tenía al frente.

—Hola Vegeta—saludó.

Él puso el juego en pausa y le miró, se sintió pequeña ante esa mirada.

—Llegas tarde—le dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella.

—Es culpa de mi mamá... tendré que decirle sobre ti para que me deje en paz—sintió las manos de Vegeta en su cintura atrayendo hacia él.

—¿Aún no le has dicho?—preguntó mirando el rostro sonrojado de Bulma.

—Aún no—abrazó a Vegeta por el cuello—, no has hablado con ella lo suficiente, es algo... eufórica. ¿Tú le has dicho a tu madre?

—Por supuesto, mi madre se entera de cada paso que doy—se acercó a los labios de Bulma con intención de probarlos.

No puso resistencia y besó a Vegeta, podía acostumbrarse a aquello, sus manos de él cubrían por completo su cintura y se sintió alagada. Sus manos jugaban con el pelo de él y sonrió cuando se separaron.

—¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó alegre.

—Dijiste que querías visitarme.

—No vamos a quedarnos toda la tarde en tu habitación—ladeo un poco la cabeza, sus cabellos azules se mesieron con el movimiento.

—No es mala idea—se encogió de hombros, la soltó y camino de nuevo a su vídeo juego.

Bulma lo siguió y se sentó a un lado, aburrida le pidió el otro mando y ambos empezaron a jugar. Ella movía sus brazos y cuerpo exageradamente cuando ibas perdiendo provocando risas en Vegeta.

La sonrisa de victoria que tenía Bulma le hizo sonreír también, tal ves había perdido un poco de orgullo al hablar con Lían pero había ganado algo mejor, verla ahí tan feliz por una partida ganada le hizo pensar que esos dos años en los que estuvo solo valieron la pena, por el simple hecho de que Bulma era a quien estaba esperando. Por lo que sabía ella había estado ahí desde el inicio de secundaria, ahora sólo faltaban meses para terminar su penúltimo año y encaminarse a la universidad, no se explicaba como no la había visto antes, era cierto que ella no salía del salón pero en el almuerzo o recesos debió salir alguna vez. Sí, ella era única.

— ¡Ja! ¡Te dije que podía!

— Sólo es el tercer nivel. —fingió fastidio.

— ¡Callate! He ganado yo solita. —volvió a sonreír.

La puerta se abrió y Tarble entró con dos platos, uno en cada mano.

— Mamá os manda esto. —dijo entregando un plato a cada uno.

—Gracias. —le sonrió Bulma, ese día simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír. — Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Tarble ¿Bulma, cierto? Vegeta habló de ti en el almuerzo con mamá, no le paraba la boca...

— Callate Tarble. —le retó Vegeta, su hermano menor sólo le sonrió.

—¿Ah, si? — Preguntó Bulma con una sonrisa divertida, miró cortamente a Vegeta y este tenía el ceño fruncido.— ¿Y qué decía?

— Que eres su novia...

— Suficiente. — Se puso de pie y empezó a empujar a Tarble fuera. — Ve a hacer tu tarea.

— Ya la hice.

— Repasa el abecedario. — y sin más cerró la puerta.

Bulma empezó a reír, imaginó que había visto su sonrojo.

— Te sonrojas con facilidad. —dijo limpiandose una pequeña lágrima por las risas de hace un rato.

— Es porque eres vulgar ¡Hmp!—giró su rostro al lado derecho evitando la mirada de Bulma.

_

 **Desapareci mucho tiempo, lo siento, pero tuve unos problemas, se me arruinó la laptop y el celular :v**

 **No encendían ni por obra y gravia de todos los Dioses xd**

 **Estoy pensando en subir todo de corrido, ya está terminado, ¿Queréis todo de una vez?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
